


Off Limits

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Geralt is late 20’s, Jaskier is 17, M/M, Modern Era, Prompt: Deep End, Student Jaskier, Teacher Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Jaskier goes for a swim and tries to get his mind off his crush but then his off limits crush shows up.Rated M just in case
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Off Limits

Jaskier sprung off the diving board and straight into the pool’s deep end, hoping that a couple laps would get his mind off Geralt and and he’d given in and texted him that he’d be here, in the pool at lunch time. 

The laps weren’t working so he just floated eyes staring up at the tiled ceiling of the school swimming pool for a bit, hoping that Geralt would come but Jaskier knew he wouldn’t, Geralt was older, wiser and alot more restrained than him.

He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, he shouldn’t have texted it wasn’t proper good little boys did not text men that were off limits even if said men were very very beautiful.

And Geralt was the most beautiful of all the men Jaskier had fallen for. And it was such a misfortune because he was off limits for so many reasons, good ones.

“Mr. Pankratz.” Geralt said, and Jaskier’s eyes popped open to see Geralt or Mr. Rivia as most of his fellow classmates called him, squatting down and leaning over the edge of the pool to watch him.

Jaskier was close enough to the edge as well that he could see the history teacher’s flinty gold eyes if he moved his head.

“Geralt!”he said brightly voice echoing slightly “How many times must I ask for you to call me Jaskier.”

The man remained silent so Jaskier changed position and swam to where Geralt was put his arms on the edge of the pooland using his upper body strength kept himself floating in the water.

“You know you're breaking so many rules by being here alone on your lunch break.” Geralt said glancing at him.

Jaskier knew he looked good right now, he was naked except for a maroon colored Speedo and his body was lean and toned, from all the time on the swim team.

“I’m not alone now, though.” 

“Something could happen.” 

“I doubt that, Jaskier said, “And even if something did happen I'm the best swimmer this school has seen I’m sure I could get out of it.”

Geralt hummed discontentedly, then sighed, “Fine you may stay for a little bit more.”

Jaskier gave Geralt his best smile. A soft one usually reserved for family only grimacing a little as he hoisted himself out of the pool to sit next to Geralt 

“I better see you in my class this afternoon.” Geralt said

“I don’t know, class would be so much more fun if I had a little incentive.” Jaskier said 

“No. This has to end.” Geralt said standing up so quickly he almost fell into the pool. “It’s wrong.”

Then he walked away the double doors closing as he went.

“Then you shouldn’t have kissed me.” Jaskier whispers into emptiness, feeling cold.


End file.
